Battle System/Stats
Development : Developing your Strength will increase your Unit's Physical Attack and Physical Defence Stat. : Developing your Intelligence will increase the Magical Attack and Magical Defence Stat. : Developing your Physique will increase the HP Value. : And Developing the Agility will increase the Unit's Speed Stat. : How the developed points add to a Stat is shown here. Gear : Using Gears will also increase your battle stats. The value they add to a stat increases with the Gear Level. *Hats increase the Units HP *Cloaks increase the Magical Defence. *Armor increases the Physical Defence. *Boots increase the Speed Stat. *And Weapeons either increase the Physical Attack or Magical Attack. : Generally Rings increase the HP but there are many different rings that increase different Stats. Shells : Every gear comes with Slots in which Shells can be embeded (max. 6). : This is again another way to improve your Units stats and therefore shells are a very important part of the game. * HP and Agility Shells will increase your Stats by the described percentage. * Hit, Crit and Block Shells will increase the chances of any of those factors occuring in battle by the described percentage. * Using Dodge, Anti-Crit and Block Break Shells will decrease your opponent's chances to get the Hit, Crit, and Block factors in battle by the described amount. * Magical Attack and Physical Attack Shells are a second Multiplier that will improve your damage by the described amount (Commonly referred to as magical & physical pierce). * The multiplyer of an attacker can be reduced using Magical Defend and Physical Defend Shells. * Fury Shells work different from the others they will only affect your initial fury which is the fury everyone begins the battle with. Which means the do not have any use as the battle progresses. :: A recommended set up for Tankers is give your Units 50% additonal Fury. Which means they will be starting off with 75 Fury instead of 50 and the easiest way to achieve this is by embedding: :: 1x LVL4 Fury Shell +''' 5x''' LVL3 Fury Shell :: The second setup is adding 100% additional Fury (referred to as T1) which allows your Unit to start off with 100 Fury. Your Unit will start the battle of with their Active Skill and the easiest way to achieve this is by embedding: :: 1x LVL7 Fury Shell + 5'x' LVL6 Fury Shell :: The highest amount of Initial Fury possible is 140 Fury. Shadows Shadows can increase your stats and your power. You can hunt for shadows with silver or gold and they can be upgraded to increase your stats even more. The ranks for shadows go C, B, A, S and SS, all of which can eat other shadows to increase the main ones attributes. For more on shadows go here ---> Shadows Haki (Future Content) Aptitude : Increasing the Level of your General Aptitude will increase the Stats of all 10 Units in your Party. : The Character Aptitude only counts for your Protagonist which allows him to become as if not even stronger then the general SS-Rank Unit. As the Protagonist has very low Basic Development Stats the Character uptitude allows you to increase the max Development stat your Protagonist can reach by investing Prestige. Warship : All Units placed onto the Warship will get a boost in their Stats depending on your Warship Level. : The Stats that will be increased are HP, Magical & Physical Attack / Defense and Speed. Category:Battle System Category:Guides